Endless Wing
by Reigumi
Summary: After failing to rescue the leaders of the Cait Sith & Sylphs, Kirito & Lyfa struggle to gain access to the World Tree through the powerful Salamanders. As Kirito fights his way to her, Asuna fights a battle of her own as she escapes from her cage. Neither realizing how close they are to each other, will Kirito & Asuna manage to be reunited or will Oberon unleash his secret weapon?
1. Chapter One: Link Start!

**AN: Hey guys! So, this is my first attempt at anything other than Bleach when it comes to fanfics, so I just needed to take a break while I collect my thoughts on the others. This is also my first true attempt at a first person POV style of writing, so bear with me a bit. I just recently got into SAO, so I hope that this turned out okay. For this first part, it kinda follows the same pattern as the LN, but I promise it will not be the same. So I hope you enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SAO LN, anime, manga, characters, etc, etc.**

* * *

**«Chapter One: Link Start!»**

The breeze blew through my hair, making my clothes sway as I looked down at the floating world before me. In front of me hovered one hundred floors of steel castle, a stark contrast to the empty sky around it. The dark shape loomed out of the clouds, a threatening air about it. But I couldn't see it as threatening. It was something I considered a home. The warm breezes that would drift by when the weather setting was perfect, the snow that fell during the holiday seasons, my house on the 22nd floor, surrounded by a beautiful forest and nestled next to a shining lake; they were all part of what I considered my home now.

As I gazed at the mass of steel, warm fingers intertwined with mine, and I looked over to see Asuna, her chestnut hair gently blowing about her and her warm eyes looking at the castle with the same confused affection that rested in my heart. I tightened my grip on her hand, not wanting to let go of any part of this world, including her. She glanced over, a smile lighting up her face. I felt warmth rush through me, but suddenly it was yanked away. I looked at the small flashing red box that now blinked rapid between us. "System Warning." I looked around as the whole sky was swallowed by the system warning boxes, blocking out the sun and the clouds, leaving only a threatening reddish glow.

"Kirito-kun?" I looked back at Asuna, expecting to see her worried face, but what I saw was only a shadow of her as her form faded quickly, and the warmth from her hand became almost non-existent.

"Asuna!" I tried to grab her other hand, but my fingers passed through her as if she were nothing. I struggled to find a way to hold on to her, to keep her by my side, but as I gazed at her dim image, it shattered into pieces, the same way it does when a player dies.

"ASUNA!"

I desperately looked around for any sign of where she might have gone, but the only thing I saw was the castle that still floated before me. Yet, as I looked around, I saw that even the castle was beginning to collapse, crumbling and dissolving from the bottom up. In a matter of seconds, the only thing that remained was the final floor.

"No…" I fell to my knees, clutching my hair as I watched the world collapse before me.

"This can't be happening…" The palace that acted as the final floor split in two, the halves falling away from each other.

"Not again…" The air grew cold as the last pieces of the world that had acted as my home, my life, shattered away into nothingness.

«»

I woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down my face. This was a new one. A new dream. A new nightmare. Why could I never get rid of them? How many months had I been having these dreams that leave me shivering and frail? The only salvation I had from the world of «Sword Art Online» was in my waking hours, but even as I awoke from one nightmare, I was sent into a more real one: the world where I couldn't save Asuna. The one where, just like in my dreams, she was so close, yet I could not reach her. I looked down at my thin hands that still had yet to fully recover from the two years I spent lying on the hospital bed. How is it that I can wield so much power in a game, but I have nothing in this world?

I looked over at the «NerveGear» that lay on the shelf across the room. It had transported me into a world that I thought I could use as an escape, as a refuge from the real world, even if that world had been many times more deadly than this one. And yet, even though that world was so perilous, I couldn't help but feel attached to the floating castle «Aincrad» Since I had left, I felt empty and out of place. Asuna had yet to wake up, and there was nowhere for me to escape from the troubles of this reality.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed, resting my elbows on my knees. I had been more attached to the word of MMORPG than this reality for a many years now, but it wasn't until «SAO» that I had truly felt that I belonged in those other worlds in this one. I pulled myself up off the bed and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. Ever since I had returned from the «Death Game», I had a habit of looking in the mirror every morning, and every morning I would see the same pitiful image looking back at me: a slim face with pale skin from so much time spent inside in the hospital and before that from playing games, dark eyes slightly sunken in due to my loss of weight, black bangs that hung messily down over my face. Looking at me, no one would ever expect anything remarkable or even remotely special from me. And no one would ever believe that I, Kirigaya Kazuto, was Kirito the «Black Swordsman» who cleared «SAO».

After I was dressed and ready, I walked down stairs and headed to the back door. Sliding the shoji style panel open, I let the sunlight and cold air wash over me. As usual, Suguha stood swinging her shinai over her as practice, forming perfect arcs in the chilly air and her breath forming clouds before her. I walked over to the edge of the porch, the icy surface of the boards chilling my feet. I sat down with my legs crossed and put my elbow on my knee, resting my chin in my palm.

"Good morning, Sugu," I called, making her spin around quickly mid swing. She dropped the shinai and quickly tried to catch it, but ended up knocking it further away, a dark blush appearing on her face.

"Y-you shouldn't surprise me like that!" Suguha complained, quickly going over to grab her shinai off the ground.

I chuckled and cocked my head slightly before replying. "Didn't you tell me to say something if I was watching?"

"Th-that's true," she replied, walking over to the edge of the porch to join me. "What are you doing up so early, anyway onii-chan?"

I frowned at the question. It was indeed earlier than I normally like to get up, but how early was it really? I looked up at the grey clouds that blanketed the sky, rendering it impossible to tell what time of morning it was. I looked back at Suguha, who was looking at me with a mix of curiosity and concern in her dark blue eyes. I forced a smile and shook my head.

"Ah, I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Nothing to worry about." Doubt flashed on her face, but Suguha slowly nodded. Then a strange look crossed her face, and she glanced away.

"Um, onii-chan… do you have anything to do today?" I frowned at the unusual question and the small pink tint that had appeared on her cheeks, but I nodded.

"I was going to go to the hospital later to see Asuna. Why?"

Suguha shook her head rapidly, her short black hair flying. "N-no reason." After a short pause, she looked back over at me, averting her eyes when they met mine. "Hey onii-chan… could I come with you?"

I paused. My initial reaction was t say sure… but when I thought back to that man from the other day, Nobuyuki Sugou, I didn't want to risk Suguha coming in contact with him. I clenched my fist slightly. There was no guarantee that he would be there, right? So why was I worried? Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that taking Sugu would be a bad idea. I sighed and sent a sad smile towards my cousin.

"Sorry. I think I'll go alone. But I will be back soon." A pained look shot across Suguha's face, but as soon as it came it disappeared, and I wondered if I had even seen it.

"Oh. I see. Good luck, onii-chan." With that, Sugu stood up quickly, grabbing her shinai and running inside.

As the door closed behind her, I stared at the spot where she had been sitting. What was that about? I shook my head and stood up, getting ready to go back inside as well. Before I could turn around though, something grabbed my attention. A white speck floated down from the grey sky, quickly followed by another. I glanced up at the sky to see hundreds of flakes drifting down. Snow? I reached out my hand and caught a flake on my fingers, watching it melt into a small drop of water and glide through the gap between them. I knit my eyebrows slightly. Yet another thing that I couldn't hold on to. I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned to go inside.

«»

I slid my visitors pass through the card reader and twisted the door handle as it beeped. It had been a few days since I had visited Asuna, since the twentieth actually, the day that I had found out that Nobuyuki Sugou planned to marry her in her comatose state. For the past two days I have been desperately following a lead that placed Asuna's virtual self in a game called «ALfheim Online», a Virtual Reality MMORPG game, but so far, I've had no luck making it to the top of what was known as the «World Tree», the location where Asuna was supposedly being held prisoner.

I sighed as I walked into the room and looked at the curtain that blocked the bed from the rest of the room. As I saw that the light from the window casting shadows on the curtain, I stopped in my tracks. Stopping over the shadow of the bed was another shadow. A cold feeling arose in my gut as I saw the shadow, and I had a very good idea of who it might belong to. Slowly I reached out with a slightly shaking hand and moved the curtain back a little to see the man whom all my hatred was directed toward. Sugou stood, bent over, sniffing a strand of Asuna's hair, a disgusting smirk appearing on his face as he saw me appear. My fists clenched of their own accord and I could feel my hand shaking slightly in disgust and anger.

"Ah, Kirigaya-kun. How nice of you to pay us a visit."

I grit my teeth in an attempt not to say anything.

"But if I remember correctly, I told you to stay away," he continued, standing up straight and walking over to the end of the bed.

I lowered my head so that I couldn't see the twisted smile that spread across his face. What can I do? If I do anything now I might not be able to save Asuna.

"I'll let it slide this time. I should give you time to say goodbye before you see her in the dress," Sugou said, walking toward the door. As he passed me he bent down that he could whisper in my ear. "And I'm sure she's glad to know that you support her decision to marry me." With that he walked out, the door clicking shut behind him.

I stood there for a full minute, trying to get my hands to stop shaking in frustration. Was there really nothing that I could do? Was it hopeless to even try? But as this thought occurred to me, I thought of what Suguha had said to me the night that I had found out about the marriage.

_"You can't give up on the one you love so easily." _

I quickly shoved the thought back into the depths of my mind. I had to do something. I couldn't let him take Asuna away. I looked up at the girl lying on the bed, her long brown hair spread around her and her mouth slightly open in her sleep. I walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Reaching out gently, I touched her icy hand, softly rubbing the back of my finger against the cold skin. The bulky grey shape of the «NerveGear» was still in position on her head, the green LED indicator lights still blinking slightly. Taking hold of her hand, I looked at her peaceful face. To think that such an expression can exist on someone's face even when they are trapped in another world. I closed my eyes for a second and took at deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, I felt my determination return again. I will get you out of this, Asuna. I promise.

«»

I opened the door to the house, stepping in out of the cold and snow. As I slipped my shoes off, I called out to Suguha, but there was no response. I hung my jacket up and walked up the stairs, finding no lights on in the dark hallway. Seeing her door closed, I gently knocked.

"Sugu?" No response.

Did she fall asleep? I shook my head. It wasn't even afternoon yet, how on earth did she manage to get back to sleep? I walked over to my door and slipped inside. Walking over to the clock, I saw that it was 11:43. Lyfa told me to meet her around 12:15. I walked over to the «NerveGear» sitting on the shelf. Maybe I should log on early and try to get some new equipment. I picked up the «NerveGear» and walked over to my bed to sit down. Looking down at the strange helmet like object in my hands, I silently sent out a prayer for it to lend me strength. I plugged in the system and laid back, placing it over my head. As I felt the familiar presences back in place, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. I turned the system and opened my eyes, an excited grin spreading across my face. With one last check of the battery life and the time setting, I got ready to dive into the world of «ALfheim Online».

"Link Start!"

* * *

**AN: The next chap is where things really start to deviate from the LN/anime story line. I hope you guys enjoyed this chap, and feel free to leave a review or hit that little follow or favorite button!**


	2. Chapter Two: Escape

**AN: So here is chap 2. This is where the deviations from the regular story line become apparent. Its a little slow still, but that will change in the next chapter. I have to explain some things before I can get to the action, so that was the purpose of this chap. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters**

* * *

**«Chapter Two: Escape»**

"Link Start!"

Beams of multicolored light invaded my vision, blocking out the white of my ceiling. The familiar system operations check icons appeared, establishing and checking the sensory input. As the screen slowly darkened, rough shapes made of white polygon mesh began to form in my vision. Soon I felt the wooden chair solidify below me and the sounds of the people sitting and eating in the inn registered in my ears. The warm scent of some kind of spiced fruit wine surrounded me, creating a warm, homey atmosphere. I blinked a few times as the world finally took shape. The dim glow of the fireplace and candles illuminated a small, round dining area with a bar and oven on one side. The encompassing warmth given off by the crackling flames immediately made me feel like taking a nap, but I managed to keep my eyelids from drooping by gazing at the people sitting at the tables spread across the room. There were a few pairs of players that sat chatting amiably while they ate, all drawn in by the same comfortable atmosphere I was falling victim to. I stood up before I could get dragged in by the lethargy of the place and quickly walked to the door.

As I reached out for the handle of the door, it suddenly burst in towards me, sending me stumbling back and landing ever so gracefully on the floor with a loud thud.

"O-ow. What in the world?" I looked up at the now open door, gazing up at the person who was blinking down at me.

The girl before me stared down with brilliant green eyes that betrayed her surprise. Two braided strands of blonde hair framed her face, and a flower shaped ribbon held her long hair back in a ponytail. Her pointed ears perked up slightly in recognition as our eyes met.

"K-Kirito-kun?"

"Lyfa?"

A smirk crossed her face, and she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing lying down in the middle of the floor?"

"Ah, that's mean. I'm only here because of you," I replied, rubbing the back of my neck and looking off to the side. I heard a quiet laugh come from Lyfa, and I glanced back over at her. A smile was planted firmly on her face, and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face too. As I was about to pull myself up, I felt a squirming in my breast pocket.

"Owww…" I looked down as the small voice emitted from inside the pocket. Suddenly a tiny head poked out from behind the cloth, the long black hair sticking up in odd angels.

I chuckled and smiled down at pixie apologetically. "Sorry, Yui. Lyfa decided to push me to the ground."

A small squeak came from where Lyfa was standing in the doorway, and I looked up to that a slight blush had appeared on her face.

"What?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" She suddenly reached out and grabbed my wrist, hauling me off the floor.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"We've got a problem," she replied, turning and pulling me by the hand towards the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we passed through the door onto the main street of town.

The dim light of the crystals on the roof of the cave and the light given off by the street lamps collided into a strange kaleidoscope of colors as my eyes adjusted to the shift in lighting. I looked around at the surprisingly large number of people that littered the streets of the small mining town of «Lugru». Where had all these players come from all of a sudden?

"The number of player signatures has nearly doubled," Yui said in amazement, also looking around at the large crowd.

As I observed the players though, something became increasingly clear.

"Salamanders."

Lyfa nodded, and looked over at me, confusion resting in her emerald eyes. We quickly made our way to a side street that was fairly empty and looked out at the swelling tide of red armor.

"What are they all doing here?" I mused aloud, making Lyfa shake her head slightly.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe it was the attack force that defeated Sakuya-chan and Alicia-chan. But there are more coming in from the south. Why would they be reinforcing the group? I thought they were just after the leaders in the meeting so that they could get the money from the Sylphs and Cait Sith…" she trailed off, looking down at the ground.

I also turned my eyes to the ground as I thought. Yesterday, the Salamanders had managed to, with the help of one of the most politically powerful Sylph players, locate a meeting in the neutral territory between the leaders of the Sylph and Cait Sith. Since the meeting had been to discuss a peace treaty, only twelve players were present. Knowing this, the Salamanders had formed an attack party of nearly 70 players and attacked the meeting with the goal of killing the leaders of the two races. If successful, the Salamanders would gain 30% of the treasuries of both races and would occupy the two home cities and gain the ability to levy any taxes they wanted for ten days. In a game where a sum of money meant the difference between a militia armed with sticks and an army decked out in legendary armor and wielding lances, it was a huge advantage. Lyfa and I had attempted to save the leaders of the two races, but by the time we arrived it was already too late, so we retreated here to «Lugru». But I hadn't expected there to be a small army of Salamanders here when I logged back on.

I looked back out at the Salamanders, trying to gleam any information off of them that I could. As I looked at a group close by, something caught my eye.

"Lyfa, isn't there something different about their armor?"

Lyfa looked at me with a curious expression, but looked out at the crowd also. I watched as a flash of surprise ran across her face.

"It's been honed. Every one of them. But that… It would cost a fortune to upgrade every player's armor…"

I nodded. "They probably taxed the Sylphs and Cait Sith dry, but that's not the only reason I point that out. Why would they gather here and why would they have honed armor? The only thing I can think of is if they are planning on attempting to climb the «World Tree»," I concluded. Lyfa shook her head in response.

"The mage on the bridge yesterday said that they weren't ready to attack yet and that they would need legendary armor to even risk it."

"Maybe the leader changed his mind, or maybe they are willing to risk it to see just how much work is left to be done. The only way to find out is to listen in on what they are saying."

As I said this, a commotion broke out on the street as a burly Gnome player struggled against three Salamanders that were pushing him back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the Gnome yelled, shoving one of his assailants off and onto the pavement.

"We told you to stay back! Does that even register in that clay filled head of yours?!" One of the Salamanders retorted, wrestling the larger man back.

"Like I care! I have just as much a right to get to that shop as you do! Maybe if your brain wasn't fried from spending so much time in that desert of yours, you would understand that!"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I stared at the scene unfolding before me. Was this really happening? I glanced over at Lyfa, who had a similar look on her face.

"Well… I guess going over and walking through them won't work then," I chuckled as I began looking around for way to get close to the Salamanders without ending up like the Gnome who was still arguing with the group.

"Leave that one to me," Lyfa said confidently, holding her hands out in front of her. Golden words surrounded her as she rattled off a few unrecognizable words of power. As the golden aura around her faded, voices started registering in my ears that weren't there before. I looked over at Lyfa with a questioning look.

"It's a spell that enhances hearing in the direction its cast. It's really useful for situations like this, but since I'm not very good at this kind of magic, I can only make it register from a short distance."

I nodded and turned back to the crowd. As I listened to the din of voices, one particular conversation grabbed my interest. Two Salamanders standing off to one side were discussing plans for the group, but the phrase that caught my curiosity was 'what time are we moving to the tree?' I glanced over at Lyfa who seemed to have heard the same thing, for she met my eyes with a serious look. I was about to tell her that we needed to get to the tree before the Salamanders when a loud noise shattered through the rest of the voices.

"I SAID LET GO DAMN YOU! I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU THINK YOU ARE BLOCKING OFF THIS AREA! I NEED TO GET TO THAT SHOP!"

I slammed my hands over my ears as the voice echoed inside my head. Lyfa quickly waved her hand to cancel the magic as she too covered her ears. I looked to where the group was to see that the Gnome had moved directly into the area we had been listening to and was currently shouting at a Salamander that hung from his arm.

"Owww…" Lyfa groaned, shaking her head and making the strands of hair framing her face sway. "That's also a down side to this magic."

"Let's… not use that anymore," I requested, still covering my ringing ears.

Lyfa nodded in agreement and looked over at me, the serious expression returning to her face.

"They really do plan on attempting the tree. I didn't think they would, but…"

"We need to get there before they do," I said, determination rising within me. If I didn't make it up the tree before them, would I be able to see Asuna? What if you couldn't even get up the tree after the first race won? I couldn't risk that.

"Then we had better hurry. It looks like they plan on leaving soon."

I looked over at the sea of red and noticed that they were all starting to gather items together and form groups according to what weapons they were carrying. I watched as slowly military style formations began to take shape and all of the players began to face in the direction of the gate. I turned back to Lyfa.

"Let's go."

«»

Asuna put her forehead down on the table, the chirping of the birds being muffled slightly as she wrapped her arms around her head. A soft breeze blew by, ruffling her clothing. The warm air felt nice, and if it wasn't for the fact that she was trapped in this brass cage, she probably would have enjoyed it here. But as it was, she couldn't think of anything but getting out of this place. She needed to get back to the real world. She needed to stop her wedding from happening. She needed to rid herself of the disease that was Nobuyuki Sugou. She needed to see Kirito again.

How long had it been since she had see him? How long since he had smiled at her? How long since he had held her in his arms? How long since he had made her feel safe?

She knew it had only been a short time, months at most, but it felt like it had been years. She always felt vulnerable in this place, like a bird separated from the cat by only the small bars of the cage. There was no one here to comfort her. There was no one here to fight for her. She could not even protect herself in this prison. Why? Why did it end up this way?

She picked her head up as she heard footstep approach, her normally warm brown eyes turning cold as she glared at the man that opened the door to the cage. The blonde man strode in, his green robes flapping gently as he made his way over to her, a smug grin planted on his face. On his back hung two butterfly shaped wings that made him look so ridiculous that Asuna would have laughed had she not known her situation.

"Hmm, that face really is my favorite. I can only imagine what it looks like when you really do cry," the man said, stopping in front of Asuna and reaching out his hand to stroke her face.

Even though the sensation of touch of was not as detailed in the game as it was in real life, the feeling of his cold skin tracing her jaw line sent chills down Asuna's spine, and she had to force down a shudder. She hardened her face and tried not to show him any emotions.

"I see. Still not warming up to me? That's a shame. As I've already told you," he moved his head so that he was whispering in her ear, and his hand wandered down her neck and toward the ribbon that held her clothing together. "I'm getting impatient." An involuntary whimper escaped Asuna's throat, and the man stopped his movements, his hot breath against her neck.

The man pulled back, a twisted grin on his face. "There's no need to be worried, I gave you my word that I wouldn't force myself onto you," he said, as if his word meant anything. He strode over to the edge of the cage and looked down, spreading his arms wide.

"And besides, it seems that I will have something to entertain me shortly. One of the races plans on trying to get up the tree. Isn't it great that they still have hope? I can't wait until they realize that it's impossible for any player to make it to the top of the tree! Without the System Administrator code, there is no way to even open the door at the top of the «World Tree»! The looks on their faces as they realize just in time to be cut down buy the guardians! It gives me chills just thinking about it!" the man laughed maniacally, the twisted grin on his face only growing wider.

"But by the time they realize that, my research will already be done. I will have control over all of them. Control over the human soul. More control than Kayaba Akihiko could have even dreamed of." He turned to face Asuna again, the sick look on his face making her cringe slightly.

"I won't allow that to happen," Asuna stated firmly, her words betraying none of her insecurity.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Despite your little escapade into the tree this morning, you have no control over what happens here. If anything, you are just another test subject; a specimen that I can test my experiments on. Don't forget that," he said, moving closer and making Asuna cast her eyes away.

"Why are you doing this, Sugou?"

Sugou smiled wickedly. "Come now, I told you to call me Oberon in this world. And as for why, isn't that obvious? I will become the greatest programmer in history. I will surpass the genius Akihiko. My name will go down in history. The power that will be in my hands…" He trailed of as he held up one hand and clenched it into a fist.

Asuna watched as he turned toward the door of the cage again and went over to the key pad. "I will have power beyond your imagination." With that he began to type in a pass code. As he did, Asuna looked at the mirror on the back of the round bed again, hoping to see the code like before, but all she saw was a blurred hand. Desperately trying to make out the numbers, she watched the hand movements Sugou made. Wait… Was it possible? Asuna felt a rush of confusion and hope inside her, and she looked back over to the door as Sugou walked through, letting it close behind him. When she was sure that he was gone, Asuna ran over to the key pad, quickly typing in the code that she had used the first time she had escaped.

8… 11… 3… 2… 3… 2… 9

She jumped in surprise as the gate slid open, leaving a wide opening in her prison. It really was the same code? Was he really dumb enough to forget to change the code? Asuna quickly looked around to make sure there was no one around before shooting through the door and sprinting quietly down the branch of the tree, hope once again filling her chest. Even if he was planning something, she had to at least try to get out. It might be her last chance to escape. As she ran, only one thought registered to her. It resounded over and over, ringing like a bell in her head.

_Kirito-kun._

Behind her, next to the cage she had just escaped from, Asuna failed to notice that two oddly shaped shadows had appeared. Pulling up a live chat window, one of the shadows began to speak softly so as not to alert the one they were watching.

"She left, just as you predicted. Do you want us to chase after her?"

"_No," _the voice of Sugou echoed back. _"Just follow her. Let her get a taste of freedom before we pull it away._"

"Yes sir." With that, the shadow closed the window and began to move in the direction the girl had run, gesturing that the partner shadow should follow.

"I'm guessing now wouldn't be a good time to tell him that we misplaced the «System Admin Card» he gave us, would it?"

The other shadow snorted. "Not unless you plan on being out of employment for the rest of your life. He would ruin you."

"But if that girl gets a hold of it…"

"She won't. We just need to watch her. If we don't let her get that card, there is no way that she can escape from here."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Longer than the last one, and I got Asuna in, which I was happy about. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review to let me know what you think, anywhere I might be able to improve, or suggestions for paths I might take.**


	3. Chapter Three: Time Trials

**AN: Hey everybody! So, this is where things start to pick up in the story. From what I have already mapped out of the story, I think it should go pretty fast for the next few chapters, so I hope you all enjoy. And thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited (-_-' is that even a word?), and followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters of said series.**

* * *

**«Chapter Three: Time Trials»**

I quickly ducked to the right as the hammer flew through the air where my head had been seconds before.

"Where did all these monsters come from?!" I yelled over my shoulder at Lyfa, who fended off a blow from another gorilla like monster.

"They spawn most at night; it must be getting dark out!"

I was tempted to look at the time indicator, but another hammer slammed down to my right, making me jump back. Quickly I dove under the monster's arm and swung up with my sword, cleaving its arm off and make the monster shatter into red polygons. After leaving the town and entering «Lugru Corridor» I had figured we would make fast time, but halfway through the cave we were surrounded by a large group of «Orcs». While the large monsters weren't very strong, there were so many of them that we now still stood fighting them off. I heard the roar of another monster and looked over to see that Lyfa had killed the one she had been fighting. I looked back at the last one, who was advancing on me quickly. I raised my sword as its hammer came crashing down, grimacing at the amount of strength behind it. What they lacked in damage they certainly made up for in staggering ability.

Quickly I pushed the monster back, swinging my sword to send it stumbling. I dashed forward, self-made wind whipping my hair. Slashing forward, I sliced the monster's weapon hand off and quickly spun, bringing the sword across its middle. With a howl, it too shattered into red shapes, disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

"We should probably keep moving. The Salamanders are going to catch up and the monsters will keep respawning," Lyfa said, walking down the tunnel.

I sheathed my sword and followed her down the dark path. Checking the time indicator I saw that it was already 16:43. The sun would be setting by now. If we didn't hurry, it was going to be too late to make it to «Arun» tonight. I looked forward to where Lyfa was walking and an idea popped into my head, causing a mischievous grin to appear on my face. I nudged my breast pocket slightly and waited for a response. A few seconds passed before a small head poked out of the fold of cloth, the pixie's dark eyes looking up at me questioningly.

"Hold on tight Yui. I have an idea."

Yui nodded in response and ducked back into my pocket and I could feel her small hands ball up in the cloth of my cloak. Here goes nothing. I took another step and used it to propel myself forward as fast as I could. Quickly catching up to Lyfa I grabbed her hand and sprinted down the tunnel, her screams barely audible over the rushing air. As we neared the end of the passage, golden orange light appeared before me. I shot towards the exit, launching us out of the cave at an incredible speed. Laughter formed in my throat as I willed my wings to appear and take flight as we went over the edge of the cliff. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I looked over to see that Lyfa was flying next to me, glaring at me.

"Again? I told you that was too much last time."

I laughed at the pout that was forming on her face as her irritation went away.

"Sorry, sorry. But that was the fastest way I could think of," I said, rubbing the back of my neck and smiling apologetically.

I looked up towards the horizon and the giant shape looming in front of the golden hues of the sunset. The twisted shadow of the «World Tree» rose from the horizon, reaching up to where the sky began to darken. The mass of branches at the top of the tree formed a giant black cloud in the sky, almost looking threatening. As I stared at the dark shape, one thought kept coming into my head. _Asuna is up there somewhere._ I sighed and looked back to the horizon.

"Kirito-kun?"

I glanced over at Lyfa who was giving me a concerned look. Smiling, I shook my head.

"It's nothing. We had better get going. It's getting pretty late." With that I willed myself to go faster, and I shot through the air, cutting through the wind and drowning out all sounds but that of the afternoon air rushing past my ears.

_I must have looked worried. I can't even keep the people around me from worrying. Is this all that I am? Is my strength in this game really just skill numbers?_

I closed my eyes, letting the wind whip against my face.

_I will get stronger. I have to. For Asuna._

I opened my eyes again, my determination renewed. Flying even faster, I pushed through the air, going at speeds I had not even known were possible towards the base of the giant shadow that loomed before me.

_No matter what awaits me, I will rescue you… Asuna._

«»

If there was one word to describe «Arun», it would be 'incredible'. The sheer size and beauty of the glowing city was spectacular. The city itself sat winding its way along the base of the tree, glowing mineral ore and the lights of windows making it look like a constellation had planted itself firmly on the roots. As I stared up at the sight, I felt a soft pull on my sleeve. I looked down to see Yui gazing up at me.

"Papa, we need to keep going. Mama is waiting."

I nodded, but looked up at the sky. The sun had long since set and the stars were winking down at us from the dark sky. Sighing, I looked back down at Yui.

"I think it's about time for us to log off for the night, Yui. Are there any inns nearby?"

Although she looked slightly put off, Yui nodded and pointed at a building just past the gateway into the city.

"Just inside is a cheap inn."

As I followed her line of sight, my vision swept over a group of three people, two of whom were wearing red sets of armor and had the other, a young girl, by the arms, clearly harassing her. As I watched, they tossed the girl to the ground, one of the men drawing his sword. As soon as I registered what they were doing, I shot forward, drawing my sword as well. As the red-armor-clad man swung his sword down toward the girl, I slid to a stop in front of her, blocking the attack just before it hit my shoulder.

"Wha- What the hell?" the man, who I now saw was a Salamander, stuttered, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You really shouldn't draw your weapon against a young girl, especially in a neutral zone," I said calmly, pushing the Salamander's blade back with ease.

"Why you- Stay out of this, Spriggan. This doesn't concern you," he man spit back, a sneer forming on his face. His companion, who until now had just stood in the back, stepped forward and drew a long lance from his back.

"Are you okay?" I heard Lyfa ask from behind me.

"Y-yeah," a soft voice replied.

"That brat owes us money. We were just… asking for it," the lance wielder chuckled, leaning over to look at the young girl behind me.

"You need a sword to negotiate?" I asked pointing my blade towards them.

"Only when she refuses to give us what we want."

I glanced over at the girl now standing next to Lyfa. She was a short girl, probably a few years younger than me, with long, dark brown hair and large purple eyes. The brown ears of the Cait Sith stuck out of her flowing hair, twitching nervously.

"What is it this girl owes you?" I inquired, turning back the Salamanders. The swordsman stepped forward and pointed the tip of his blade closer to the Cait Sith girl.

"She forgot to pay her toll. Nobody gets into «Arun» without paying."

I glanced at Lyfa who shook her head. Turning back to the man and stepping between his blade and the two behind me, I pushed his sword away slightly.

"There is no toll to get into «Arun». This is neutral territory. You don't have the right to collect here."

"We can do what we want. Or are you going to stop us?"

I tightened the grip on my sword, ready to counter if he were to attack.

"Neither one of us can lose health here. What would be the point in fighting?"

"We may not be able to kill you, but we can still have some fun before you surrender," the man grinned, raising his sword.

Quickly I ducked under the attack, moving off to his left side. As I came back up, I swung to my right, planning on hitting the Salamander's back, but my attack was intercepted by the lance of the second warrior. I spun back to my left, using the recoil of my blade to increase the momentum. Slamming my sword against the other swordsman's block, I sent him stumbling backwards.

Before he could regain his balance, I slashed down the front of his armor, creating a red gash and sending him sprawling. While normally it would have done severe damage, the wound simply sealed itself and the Salamander began to stand up. Turning to the other man, I lashed out, moving in close so that I could limit the maneuverability of the longer weapon. Pushing against his defense, I soon sent him sprawling as well.

I turned to the first Salamander who was swinging his sword at my back. Ducking under his swing, I rushed forward, planting my sword against his throat.

"Enough. Walk away. Nobody can win this, and there is no point in continuing. If you want, I will pay this girl's 'toll,' but I wouldn't recommend continuing this fight."

The man grit his teeth, clearly not willing to give in, but finally he turned his head away, glaring at a point on the ground a few feet away.

"Keep your damn money. I don't want your charity."

I backed up and swung my sword over my shoulder, sheathing it.

"Then leave this girl alone. You are part of the wealthiest race in «ALO», you shouldn't be taking money from characters in the neutral areas."

The two Salamanders shot glares at me before turning and walking away, sheathing their weapons. Turning back to the girl, I smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, u-um, yeah. Thank you. I didn't have any money to spare, and they wouldn't let me in the city." She averted her eyes, shifting her feet nervously.

"What are you doing on this late… umm…" Lyfa paused mid sentence as she realized she didn't yet know this girl's name.

"Emi. My name is Emi. I was trying to get here, but the trip was longer than I expected. And when I got here those two were collecting their 'toll' from everyone, but I don't really have any extra money, so…"

"That's why they attacked you," I finished, walking over to her.

I looked at the time indicator once more. 00:55.

"I think it's about time we all log out. Do you have enough money for an inn?" I asked, looking over at Emi.

She shook her head, her ears drooping a bit. "The taxes the Salamanders are taking in «Freelia» ended up taking what little I had."

I smiled apologetically. I couldn't help but feel partially at fault for that, considering the fact that I couldn't save their leader in time. I reached out a ruffled the hair between her ears, making her face turn pink and her ears lower in embarrassment.

"I'll pay for it then. So let's go."

By the time we arrived at the inn and I was ready to logout, it was already 01:00. After saying a quick goodbye to both Emi and Yui, and setting a time to meet again tomorrow with Lyfa, I laid back in the bed. I was finally here. The «World Tree». Somewhere up in the tangle of branches, Asuna was trapped in that cage, like a bird cornered by the cat. As my eyes drifted shut, and the connection slowly faded, one image burned itself into my mind. Asuna's smiling face filled my thoughts as the home of the fairies faded to black.

«»

Asuna quickly rounded the corner, trying not to make any noise. Checking behind her for the figures, she made her way down the long, curved corridor.

_Are they really trying to catch me? I noticed them several minutes ago, but they have kept their distance and avoided showing themselves openly._

Coming to the door she was looking for, she ducked in, making sure she wasn't noticed. As the door slid shut behind her, Asuna looked out across the wide room she had stepped into. Outlined against the startlingly white walls and floor were rows upon rows of floating blue holograms in shape of brains. As she watched the slightly spinning projections, little emotion indicators popped up randomly all across the room, displaying what the players were feeling at that time.

_All three hundred of these belong to former «SAO» players…_

Suddenly remembering what she was doing, Asuna scanned the room for the little black box she had found earlier. Spotting the GM console floating next the far wall, she sprinted over to it. Pulling out the System Admin card she had managed to grab earlier, she slid it through the scanner, pulling up the access panel. Suddenly the door behind her slid open, and she the two slug-like creatures come through the opening.

"What?! She has the card?!"

Panicking, Asuna clicked the logout option on the menu and slammed her finger down on the "Confirm" key, but as she did, a pop-up window appeared.

«System Operation Failed»

Error Occurred

Error #532

Object Secure; Unable to Log Out

"Stop, girl! There's nothing you can do to get away!" This time the voice was much closer. Thankfully though, there was only so fast they could move in those bodies and the room was rather large.

_Please. Anything!_

Rapidly clicking buttons, Asuna hurriedly looked for anything that might get her away from this place. Spotting a panel called "GM Access", she clicked it. A new window appeared showing a list of GM alerts, mostly harassment warnings. As she scanned over the window to find anything that might help, she felt a slimy tentacle wrap itself around her middle. Grabbing on to the console, Asuna desperately looked for anything that might save her. Suddenly a new pop-up appeared with an orange exclamation point in the top left corner.

«Harassment Warning»

Time: 01:04

Location: «Arun» (neutral)

Below the location was a list of three player names, two in read and one in blue, along with something that made Asuna's heart swell with hope. A button labeled "Travel to Location" sat at the bottom of the screen. Feeling the tentacle tug her back with more force than before, Asuna slammed her finger down on the button at the last second before she was pulled back. Relief washed over her, soothing her rapidly beating heart. But it was short-lived as she felt herself being turned upside down and held by the ankles.

"What a shame. It doesn't seem to have worked," one of the slugs laughed. Dread filled her chest as she realized that it had, in fact, failed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_It didn't work…_

As she felt a tear glide across her skin and disappear into her hair, her vision began to darken. The white glow of the room was soon replaced by the black of night, and the blue dots of the holograms became the glowing lights of a spectacular city. Her feet touched down on paved stone road, and the air grew cooler. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, and the sound of voices registered in her ears.

_It… It worked. I made it._

Asuna's tears of dread and sorrow became tears of relief, and she had to wipe her eyes so that she could continue to see properly. Looking around, she saw that she stood in the middle of a main street of a massive city, and upon further investigation, she saw that the city itself rested at the base of the giant tree on top of which she had been held prisoner. As she gazed up at the tree, loud voices interrupted her thoughts.

"I said hand over the toll! How many times do I have to say it before you understand?!"

Asuna looked down at the street to see three men; two dressed in red armor and one in solid black mage robes. The two in the armor had the mage pinned against the wall by his arms, a blade against his throat.

"I won't do it. I saved this up for days; you can go find your own money!" The mage retorted, but his voice reflected his fear.

"I don't have the time or patience, so why don't you do it for me?!"

Asuna stepped forward, sensing a fight.

"U-umm, excuse me?"

The three men looked over and their eyes widened in surprise. One of the men in red who was holding a lance leaned closer to his companion.

"Hey… you don't think she's a GM do you? I've never seen anyone like that before."

The other warrior slumped down slightly in defeat and irritation.

"You have got to be kidding me! First that scrawny little Spriggan and then, not ten minutes later, a GM comes after us?! What the hell kind of luck is that?"

Taking advantage of his captors' distraction, the mage quickly slipped away, running down the road into the city at full speed. Asuna turned back toward the two remaining men, and their faces gained a little bit of apprehension.

"L-listen. We won't do it again. There's no reason to punish us over this little bit, right? Besides, we haven't gotten anything lately, so I'm starting to think it's not even worth it. S-so how about we just forget this ever happened?"

Asuna just blinked in confusion. What were they talking about? Did they think she was really a GM?

The two men started to slowly back up and then turned and ran. As they ran, Asuna overheard two more lines of their conversation.

"She was pretty cute."

"Don't get too excited. It's probably just some old guy that works for the company using that avatar."

Asuna blinked again, a small, amused smiling appearing on her face. She looked back up at the city, and then out to the land beyond the gates.

_I need to get as far away from this tree as possible._

Moving toward the gate, Asuna took a deep breath. Finally she was free from that cage. Free from Sugou's imprisonment. She sighed in content as she walked out of the gate, swallowed by the dark night.

* * *

**AN: Gotta hate bad timing. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Let me know what you think by dropping a review, and if you have suggestions, tips, or critiques, feel free to post them. Thanks!**


End file.
